1. Field of Invention
This application relates to paper or sheet material clips and clamps.
2. Prior Art
People have commonly used paper clips and clamps for securing a plurality of sheet material in places of business, school, home, and anywhere paper or sheet material is used. The never patented traditional Gem paper clip that was invented around nineteen hundred, has only three bends, one substantial plane, narrow asymmetrical “U” shapes, and can be seen as a long, narrow spiral. The clip lacks much capacity and twists on even moderate amounts of sheet material. This undesirable effect leaves a consumer with weak security. Also, wire ends are left to drag across areas of paper that can tear documents. Thereafter, several types of clips and clamps were designed to have increased capacity, paper friendliness, and holding strength. In 1920, U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,626 to Hall, disclosed an overlapping Ideal clamp for toy construction and having an increased capacity. However, a small one is not made as a paper clip. This is because one, once deformed, is not easily re-powered or spring loaded. A lasting quality is lost. In 1936, U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,887 to Lewis, disclosed a substantially planar paper clip, not easily tangled with others. However, this clip does not work on small amounts of paper even when made in even a moderately large sizes because no backing or overlapping is present. This is probably the reason why one is only made in hard to use, very small sizes today.